


Tsubaki gets drunk on sake at some kind of festival and ends up getting fucked against a tree by Hinata

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I really hope that tag means sex against a tree and not with a tree, M/M, Smut, Tree Sex, briefly, cause this is the first one, happy new year, idk just take it, this is like only half done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Hinata gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, you’re sorta right,” he began. “I decided to take a small detour. Oboro said there was a really nice spot just off the path here where you can see for miles around, and the sky’s really clear. She told me about how she’d go there with Takumi while they were still dating to watch the stars…”“Ooh, so this is a date?” Tsubaki giggled. “How romantic~”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pervywithasideofcake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pervywithasideofcake).



> This is where the intro would go... IF I HAD ONE

“Carry me home?” Tsubaki cooed, draping his weight over Hinata’s back as he laid a series of drunken kisses to the samurai’s exposed collarbones.

  
Hinata couldn’t contain the giggle at the slightly ticklish sensation. “Alright, alright, when you ask like that, what choice do I have?” he laughed, turning to face his boyfriend. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to press a kiss against the redhead’s similarly flushed cheek, before scooping him up into his arms in a now-familiar embrace. His left arm braced against the backs of Tsubaki’s knees, and his right against the pegasus knight’s back.

  
Tsubaki tucked his head against the bulge of Hinata’s bicep, soothed by the familiar warmth and scent of his boyfriend. “My hero,” he sighed in an exaggerated fashion, and with another kiss against his forehead, Hinata was off.

* * *

  
“Hinataaaaa~” Tsubaki cooed, eyes half-lidded with drink and drowsiness. “Where are we going…?”

  
“I’m taking you back to the barracks like I promised, Tsu!” Hinata laughed, keeping his usual quick pace as if he hadn’t been saddled with extra weight.

  
“Are you sure? I don’t think this is the way…” Tsubaki pouted, scanning their surroundings. The walk from the festival grounds back to their tent wasn’t the shortest, but he could’ve sworn they’d been wandering through the woods for longer than usual.

  
Hinata gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, you’re sorta right,” he began. “I decided to take a small detour. Oboro said there was a really nice spot just off the path here where you can see for miles around, and the sky’s really clear. She told me about how she’d go there with Takumi while they were still dating to watch the stars…”

  
“Ooh, so this is a date?” Tsubaki giggled. “How romantic~”

  
“Heh… I thought you’d like it,” Hinata smiled, hoping that was indeed where they were heading, rather than wandering lost like he sometimes tended to do.

  
A few minutes passed in relative silence, the sound of dirt and fallen leaves crunching beneath Hinata’s boots mingling with the chirping of crickets and far away hoot of owls. An idea had wriggled its way into Tsubaki’s mind, and as they continued on their path, he decided to give it a shot.

  
“So… how isolated is this special place of yours…?” he purred, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders to pull himself into a sitting position. This not only moved him closer to that handsome boyish face he loved so much, but it forced Hinata to readjust his grip, his right arm moving lower until it was nearly level with Tsubaki’s hips.

  
“Huh? That’s a weird question,” the samurai cocked an eyebrow. “I guess it’s pretty far away, since Oboro and Takumi sometimes went there to-“ Hinata’s eyes went wide as he slammed his mouth shut, realizing how close he’d come to violating his liege’s privacy. “N-never mind,” he stammered, blood rushing to his cheeks.

  
“Ooh~” Tsubaki kicked his legs innocently, taking notice of the samurai’s sudden hush. “Go there to what?”

  
“Uhhh…” Hinata winced, his train of thought slowly catching up to Tsubaki’s as he realized how his arm now rested inches away from the knight’s shapely rump, firm from years of riding. “W-well, you know… do the stuff that… made Kiragi happen…”

  
Tsubaki hummed knowingly, lips inches away from the reddening tip of Hinata’s ear. “Sounds like a nice way to take in the view…”

  
“Well, see for yourself!” Hinata stammered as they found themselves on a small clearing at the edge of a cliff. He took a seat, folding his legs under himself with a balance that impressed even the knight he continued to hold all the while. “This really is a nice view!” Hinata exclaimed, gazing out at the moonlight glimmering off a river below, sky dotted with pinpricks of light.

  
Tsubaki’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he, too, admired the scenery, but the distraction was short-lived. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he cupped Hinata’s face in his hand. “I think my view’s better~” he giggled, pressing his lips against Hinata’s other cheek, still hot with blush.

  
“Thanks, Tsu,” Hinata returned the kiss with one of his own. Tsubaki repaid him in kind, and before long, their lips met, tongues bumping clumsily against one anothers’, the taste of sake palpable on Tsubaki’s breath.

  
Hinata fell back into the grass, wrapping his arms around Tsubaki’s waist as he pulled him in closer, channeling every ounce of strength he had into kissing the knight’s soft lips, his love whispered and devotion sighed into the night air.

  
By the time they parted, Hinata had come around to Tsubaki’s idea, the playful way the redhead’s backside ground over his crotch serving as confirmation that they were on the same page. “So? How about it?” Tsubaki murmured, pawing at the samurai’s chest guard with cold-numbed fingers. “Wanna make some memories of our own?”

  
“Well- of course I do,” Hinata began, the lust rising from his groin quickly submerging any rational thought he clung onto. “But are you sure about this? I don’t want it to hurt for you, or mess up, or just… not be perfect.”

  
Tsubaki let out a breath, meeting Hinata’s lips once more before continuing. “Hinata, when I’m with you, everything is perfect. I’m sure about this.”

  
“Then let’s do it,” the samurai beamed, and before Tsubaki could prepare, it was his own back against the ground as Hinata’s body crashed into his, his eager hips already thrusting against Tsubaki’s thigh as his tongue explored Tsubaki’s mouth.

  
His attention moved lower as he unlaced the knight’s tunic, peppering his milky skin with kisses and nips. Tsubaki sighed contentedly, fingers tangling themselves in the samurai’s messy brown hair, directing his attention to where he needed it most. Tsubaki moaned in delight as Hinata found a nipple, tongue flicking and teeth pinching over the hard nub providing a sensation Tsubaki honestly thought he’d never get sick of.

  
Tsubaki’s abdomen received its fair share of attention as well, with the samurai’s tongue darting over the hard muscle as a faint dusting of red hair pointed the way towards his destination. Tsubaki couldn’t help the noise that escaped his throat as the muscle briefly wriggled its way into his bellybutton. “Hi-na-ta! That tickles!” he giggled, kicking weakly against Hinata’s sides as his face lit up in a huge, goofy grin.

  
Hinata hooked his thumbs under the waist of Tsubaki’s smallclothes, urging his hips upward as he tugged the tight fabric down the knight’s pale thighs. Tsubaki’s erection stood tall and proud, the excitement and passion of the moment manifesting in the hardness between his legs.

  
Hinata wasted no time wrapping his lips around Tsubaki’s cock, the salty tang of precum familiar on his tongue, but to his surprise he felt himself being tugged off.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern evident in his voice at the sudden reversal. “Did you change your mind?”

  
“N-no! The opposite, actually,” Tsubaki admitted. “I’m already close, can you just… put it in now?”

  
Hinata couldn’t say he expected that, but nonetheless obliged, quickly removing his own pants and fundoshi. “It’s gonna hurt with just spit, you know.”

A short laugh resonated from Tsubaki’s throat. “You thought I’d come unprepared? Check my pockets, there’s some lubricant there somewhere.”

  
“You planned for this all along?” Hinata laughed, dotting mindless kisses along Tsubaki’s shin as he rummaged for the small vial in the crumpled tunic that lay at his feet. “I don’t know if that’s good planning, or just optimism.”

  
“Maybe it’s both,” Tsubaki giggled as Hinata found what he was looking for, emptying the contents into his palm and slathering his own erection in the contents. “Or maybe when I have such a hunky samurai by my side, I never know when my resolve will break and I’ll fall to my knees, begging to be ravished against a tree!”

  
Hinata joined Tsubaki in his full-on laughter, before an idea struck him. His hands met Tsubaki’s underarms, and with a grunt the knight’s back was against bark, Hinata’s fingers digging into the inside of his shoulders to support his weight. “How about we make that fantasy come true, then?” Hinata snickered, and Tsubaki lifted a hand to his forehead in a mock swoon.

  
“My hero comes through again~” he tittered, wrapping his legs around Hinata’s back for extra support as he felt the samurai’s cock prod against his entrance.

  
Hinata leaned forward as he pushed carefully into Tsubaki, feeling the redhead alternately moan and giggle against his lips as he sank further into the knight’s tight heat.

  
“Ahhh, Hinata…” Tsubaki sighed, nuzzling against the samurai’s neck as he began slowly thrusting into Tsubaki. Hinata smiled, the ticklish sensation of Tsubaki’s tongue lapping against his neck equal parts endearing and arousing. “I love you so much...”

 

“I… I love you, too, Tsu,” Hinata grunted, the warmth and pressure against his cock sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. “I’m- I think I’m gonna-“

  
“So am I-“ Tsubaki interrupted, capturing Hinata’s mouth in a frenzied kiss. “Let’s do it together.”

  
“Y-yeah,” Hinata panted, laying Tsubaki against the soft ground to add some regularity to his thrusts, now no longer concerned with supporting his weight. “Fuck, Tsu… Y-you’re- perfect,”

  
“Only with you,” Tsubaki gasped, snatching Hinata’s tongue with his own once more as he felt his climax approaching fast. “Inside, please.”

  
“You… got it,” Hinata smiled, and with a final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt in Tsubaki’s ass, coating the knight’s insides with his hot seed. The sensation of warmth flowing into him pushed Tsubaki over the edge as well, and he threw his head back in a moan, clenching involuntarily around Hinata’s girth as he spilled over his own stomach.

  
Hinata remained inside Tsubaki for a moment, savoring the sensations around his cock before coming down, slumping against Tsubaki’s sweaty torso with a contended sigh. Tsubaki cooed happily, running his fingers through Hinata’s messy hair as he took a deep breath, the samurai’s musky scent mixing pleasantly with the cool night air.

  
“That was perfect,” Tsubaki sighed, planting a soft kiss against Hinata’s scalp. “Thank you, Hinata.”

  
Hinata looked up, meeting Tsubaki’s gaze. His eyes twinkled with warmth that trickled down his cheeks and pooled in his chest, and in that moment, Hinata could’ve honestly said he lived without a single regret. “Anything for you, Tsubaki,” he whispered, nuzzling his head against the redhead’s chest to rest for a moment before they began their long trek home.

**Author's Note:**

> merry fistmas


End file.
